Just a Shoulder to Cry On
by white-doe
Summary: She didn’t care if it was pity; at that moment she just let him make her feel better, even if it would hurt her later. one-sided Demily, DASEY. ONESHOT


**A/N: So this one-shot idea has been swimming around in my head for awhile. I initially wanted to make it straight Dasey, Casey POV, but I couldn't think of a way to work the story line without making it completely AU. So I decided to challenge myself and write a one-sided Demily that turned into a Dasey, all in Emily's POV. It was kind of fun to explore Emily's crush on Derek on a less superficial level than I usually think about it. Not sure that I love the ending, so I would love to hear what you think in a REVIEW! ENJOY! **

Just a Shoulder to Cry On 

Emily was crying hysterically as she slammed her front door behind her. She couldn't take it anymore; she had to get out of the mad house she was living in. Realizing she didn't have anywhere to run to she ended up knocking on the sturdy door of her next door neighbors, the Venturis.

She was still hastily trying to wipe the tears from her face when the door opened and she was face to face with Derek Venturi, the one person she would never turn to in a crisis. But she was desperate, so she tried to put on a smile as she spoke, knowing how he felt about tears.

"Hey Derek," Emily said shakily, trying to sound nonchalant, "mind if I come in? I thought maybe I could hang here for awhile."

Derek looked at her strangely for a moment. Just then a crash came from Emily's house, followed by loud yelling. Emily winced in embarrassment just as a look of dawning spread across Derek's face and he opened the door wide enough to admit her. She strode inside quickly, not meeting his gaze out of shame as more sounds of fighting came from the direction of her home.

"So…just felt like hanging out? We haven't done that since we were little kids and our parents organized play dates," Derek joked but Emily just looked embarrassed so he changed tact. "I was just watching the hockey game but we can do something else if you—"

"Listen, Derek," she interrupted, "You don't have to pay attention to me, I just really needed to get away from all…that."

He nodded understandingly. "Hey, I get it. I mean, my parents fought all the time before the divorce. It gets better though, I think my dad might even be moving on, he has actually been dating, can you believe it?"

Derek shifted uncomfortably as Emily just stood there in sad silence. He hated emotions, especially with girls. They just seemed too…fragile. He figured it was easier to ignore them and let them work it out on their own. But in that moment he felt compelled to help Emily, maybe because he knew how she felt. So he said the words he never thought he would to an emotional female.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" he asked awkwardly, motioning for her to join him on the couch.

She looked at him strangely but sat down anyway. "You seriously care Derek?"

"I am not completely heartless. Although if you ever tell anyone I will deny that fact, I've got a rep to protect," he said, earning a weak smile.

"They just fight all the time. He won't stop drinking and she can't accept that. But it's not like she would ever leave him either, that's the sick part. They are totally dependent on each other; it would kill them to be apart. But I swear, it is killing me to have them together!" she laughed ruefully.

Derek listened as Emily vented and when she was done they just hung out, watching movies and snacking until she felt better. Finally she went home feeling much better about herself, and Derek actually felt good that he had been able to help her. Not that he would admit that to anyone.

Over the next couple of months Emily's parents kept fighting but she no longer felt trapped, since she had somewhere to go. Every time it got to be too much she just went over to the Venturi's. Sometimes it was just Derek, like the first time, and other times it was the whole family. Either way Derek went out of his way to make her feel better. Sometimes she talked, sometimes she cried (although he really hated these times), sometimes she just wanted to pretend nothing was happening. He helped her through it all, listening or comforting or just making her laugh.

Gradually, though, Emily noticed that she was leaning on Derek more heavily and for different reasons. Before she knew it he wasn't just a shoulder to cry on and she was faced with a new problem: she was falling for a guy who at the very most empathized and at the very least pitied her.

One day that had been particularly hard for Emily (he father had fallen off the wagon yet again and she had to wrestle his car keys from him as her mother wept in a corner) she made her way to see Derek. She wasn't planning anything; she was just so emotionally exhausted she needed to be around him. Whether it was her state of vulnerability or that she had wanted to do it for a while now she didn't know. All she knew was that when Derek opened the door looking concerned and gorgeous as always she couldn't stop herself from grabbing him and kissing him full on the lips.

His lips were so soft and he tasted like cinnamon, but as much as she enjoyed it she knew she had made a mistake. After his initial shock wore off Derek stiffened and pushed her away. After a very awkward silent Emily was able to speak. And run.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—I'm just sorry. I don't know why I ever started coming over here, I am going to go," she bolted for the door but he caught her arm lightly, as if afraid to touch her.

"Emily, wait, it's alright," he said, and she turned around.

"No, it's not alright. I'm just overly emotional right now, I wasn't thinking. It's just…I guess I kind of…like you or something," Emily said, turning a deeper shade of crimson. "But I know that you don't feel the same…right?"

Derek sighed sheepishly. "I'm sorry Emily, it's not that you aren't a great girl, I just don't really see you that way."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Derek. Actually I wanted to thank you, for helping me for the past couple months. It has been…rough. Anyway, I had better go home," Emily said, making a break for the door again.

"Em, wait. You don't really want to be at your house right now, do you?" he asked and she shrugged noncommittally.

He rolled his eyes, not buying it. "Come here," he said, putting his arm around her and leading her to the couch.

He pulled her to him, both of them aware what he was doing, but she laid her head on his chest anyway. She didn't care if it was pity; at that moment she just let him make her feel better, even if it would hurt her later.

**Six Months Later:**

Emily had known that she wouldn't be escaping to Derek's anymore, not after embarrassing herself. But what she hadn't known was that she wouldn't need to. In the months following her dad had finally gotten sober (for good) and her family life became, if still far from perfect, at least normal.

What she certainly couldn't have predicted was that she would find a new reason to hang out at the Venturi's. Or actually, as it had recently become, the Venturi-McDonald's. She wondered if she had known who Casey was before she met her if she would still have become her friend, but she figured she would have. If she was honest with herself she liked having a reason to be around Derek again, even if she knew nothing would ever happen. She never told anyone, even Casey, about how Derek had helped her or about that embarrassing incident.

It may have been because she paid such close attention to Derek or maybe that she knew them both so well. Either way, Emily noticed it long before anyone else, even Derek and Casey. She knew how it would happen, could see it clearly in her mind in a couple different scenarios actually. It was easy to picture one of their fights simply escalating into a very different kind of passion. But what Emily thought was more likely was that he would show his sweet, caring side to her and she would fall for it just as Emily had. But she knew that when Casey made her move Derek would react much differently. Yes, Emily saw it coming before anyone else, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to watch.

**One Year Later:**

"I don't know Em, maybe I am being completely crazy. But he just seems so different lately, you know? I mean he has really helped me get through this breakup and he is just so sweet about it. What do you think Emily? Am I insane? This is Derek I am talking about liking, after all. Wow, that feels weird to say out loud," Casey was pacing her room in a fit as Emily sat amused.

"Case, if you really think you like him just go for it. After all, he has been in love with you practically forever," Emily said, and laughed as Casey's head snapped up.

"What? What do you mean? Do you really think…that is crazy, I mean, he hates me, right? Right?" Casey looked at her with a strange expression. "We fight all the time, you know? And maybe it has gotten more…playful lately but that doesn't mean anything…does it?"

Emily just shrugged, still smirking in an annoying manner. Casey shot her a glare but then continued pacing the room, mumbling to herself some more. It was really entertaining to no end, Emily thought. Suddenly the door flew open and Casey jumped a foot in the air and wheeled around.

"DER-EK! You startled me!" she scolded.

"Why so jumpy Case? Do I…_get to you_?" he leaned forward and looked at her suggestively, causing her to blush.

Emily suddenly felt a little sick. She may be accepting, but watching them have eye sex was still not her idea of a good time, so she cleared her throat, almost feeling guilty for breaking the moment.

Derek and Casey tore their eyes away from each other looking a little embarrassed to realize there was someone else in the room.

"So…um…ahem what do you want, Derek?" Casey said, shooting a worried glance at Emily who had to resist the urge to laugh.

"I have to have a reason to hang out with my step-sister and my long time neighbor?" he asked innocently.

Casey frowned. "Derek, just get to the point where you try to prank me or con me into doing something I don't want to."

He sighed. "Can't put anything past you, Case. Fine, I was kind of hoping you could watch Marti tomorrow night for me?"

"But you said you would do it, you know I have to study!"

Derek did his best pathetic, begging expression and Casey wavered.

"Well…I guess maybe I could. But why can't you, hot date?" she asked, her tone stiffening at the thought of him with another girl.

"None of your business," he said slyly, but seeing her harsh expression he looked a little confused. "But actually…no, no date, a bunch of us guys are going over to Sam's to watch the hockey playoffs."

Now it was Casey's turn to look confused. "Why don't you just watch it here? We have the bigger TV."

Derek mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" Casey asked and he sighed.

"I know you can't concentrate with all the noise and I figured it would be easier for you to put up with Marti then with rowdy teenage boys," he said reluctantly.

She cycled through the familiar emotions of surprise followed by gratitude followed by desire that always cropped up when Derek was considerate. Casey found herself unable to formulate a response and turned to Emily again who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Derek, Casey will babysit," Emily said irritated and then muttered to herself, "really wish you two would just get it on already, this is getting annoying."

"Cool, thanks Case. See you later Em!" Derek said and left the room.

Emily cursed the little flip her stomach made when Derek spoke to her. She reminded herself forcibly that she was SO over him. Casey, on the other hand, was fully under him. Wait…that came out wrong, she thought and shook her head to clear it before speaking.

"So, when's the wedding?" she teased.

"Oh, shut up," Casey said, but was still blushing.

"Whatever, you totally want him. It's just a matter of time, all of those unresolved feelings are going to come out," Emily said, and thought, _trust me, I know from experience. _Then she grinned evilly. "Not to mention all of that unresolved sexual tension."

Casey threw a pillow at her head and Emily laughed.

"Em, stop taking pleasure in my misery!" Casey squealed.

"Oh, please! What misery? The guy you love totally loves you back, once you two stop being so stupid you will be in heaven," Emily said a little bitterly but Casey was too wrapped up in freaking out to notice.

"Psh, hardly, in case you haven't noticed we also happen to be step-siblings. That is a pretty big problem in a relationship. No, nothing can happen between us. Not that I even want it to," Casey finished hastily.

"Whatever you say Casey," Emily said and got up to leave.

As she left she thought that no matter what Casey said something would definitely happen between them. It was only a matter of time.

**Two Days Later:**

Emily answered the phone at around ten in the morning. By the tone of Casey's voice she knew what she was going to say.

"Faster than I thought," she muttered to herself and then tried to listen to Casey's frantic voice.

"Oh my gosh, Emily, you will never believe it I mean I couldn't hardly it was so strange but there was something unbelievably romantic I have no idea what I am going to do now but I almost don't care…oh, will you just come over so we can talk?" she finished in one rambling breath.

Laughing ruefully to herself she made her way next door but as she had anticipated Casey couldn't wait and met her half way. Before she could even start rambling Emily caught her by the shoulders.

"Casey, before you start, just take a deep breath and calm down a little so you can speak clearly," she said.

Casey took a moment to compose herself, taking a few deep breaths. The two girls set off on a walk around the neighborhood so as to have a little more privacy.

"Ok, are you calm?" Emily asked and Casey nodded impatiently. "Good. Then start at the beginning and tell me what happened."

"Well, I was really upset yesterday. I had no idea how to act around Derek anymore so I was just trying to avoid him at all costs. It was really awkward, you know?" she paused.

Trust me, I know, Emily thought but merely shrugged in response.

"Anyway, so I skipped dinner last night 'because I was still really freaked out and Derek actually came up to see if I was alright. Can you believe that?" she didn't wait for Emily's response before pressing on. "So he was just there, asking me what was wrong, looking like…well, like _Derek_ and for some reason I just…told him."

Emily looked at her friend strangely, choosing to ignore the strange emphasis she had put on Derek's name. "Told him what?"

"I told him what had been bothering me, all of it. And then I kind of…"

"Kissed him?" Emily finished for her, knowing where this had been going the whole time.

Casey nodded her head furiously, cheeks turning red.

"And he…?" Emily asked.

"At first he was a little shocked I think, I mean obviously. But then he, well, he kissed me back! He grabbed me and oh my gosh, Em, he is a good kisser! He kind of tastes like cinnamon…" she trailed off, a dreamy look on her face that made Emily very uncomfortable so she cleared her throat loudly.

"Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear the details," she said sheepishly and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Alright, what happened after the kiss? Don't tell me you two—"

"Oh, geez, Em, no! Do you seriously think I would do…_that?_"

Emily laughed at how scandalized she seemed. "Sorry, had to ask. So what did happen?"

"Well, we talked. For hours, actually. We stayed up half the night trying to figure out how to make this work."

"Come up with anything?" Emily asked skeptically.

"Well, Derek refused to take it seriously, he just kept saying to hell with everyone else as long as we were together. Of course he refused to help me make a pro and con list and ignored all of my charts. But in the end we decided it might be better for now to just keep 'us' a secret."

Emily nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. It is going to be tough though."

"Well…" Casey said, looking guilty.

"What? Don't tell me there is more!" Emily didn't know how much more she could handle.

"Um, well, it was a complete accident and totally innocent really. We stayed up so late talking that we kind of just fell asleep. In my bed together," Casey seemed very embarrassed to admit to this fact.

"No way, don't tell me that the rent's found you?"

Casey nodded her head slowly and Emily's mouth fell agape.

"We tried to come up with an explanation but even the Lord of Lies himself couldn't come up with a good reason why he had spent the night in our room. Plus our…position was not exactly platonic," Casey said and Emily did not even want to know what that meant.

"Come on; don't hold me in suspense, what happened?" Emily demanded, ready to shake her friend.

"We finally just fessed up and told them the truth. They were surprised to say the least but they actually took it pretty well," Casey said, and continued when Emily looked skeptical. "Ok, so they kind of yelled at us for a while mostly about the sleeping-in-the-same-bed thing and George is at the moment putting locks on the outside of our doors to which he and Nora will have the keys. But other than that they said they were ok with it as long as we were happy and even said that they probably should have seen it coming," Casey seemed positively blissful.

"Wait, they are going to lock you in your rooms at night?" Emily asked laughing and Casey frowned at her.

"Well, it's not that they don't trust us, they just want to make sure that they have nothing to worry about. Derek does have quite the reputation you know," she said seriously, and Emily fought back a laugh.

"You know, if I hadn't seen this coming I would be surprised that you are actually one of Derek's girls," Emily teased.

"Hey! I am NOT one of Derek's bimbos. I am a complex, feminist individual," she defended.

"Yes, a complex feminist individual who is dating a guy she used to refer to as a chauvinistic player with the I.Q of a three year old," Emily teased and Casey pushed her playfully.

"I have had quite enough of you, I think," Casey joked and then looked at Emily worriedly, "Do you think I am making a mistake? Am I setting myself up to get hurt? I mean, what was I thinking, it's Derek!"

Emily headed off what was sure to be a world class Casey freak-out. "Casey, stop. If there is one thing I am sure of in this world, it is you and Derek. That boy…he is in love with you, Case. You were always the only girl for him, even before he met you I think. For once, just don't over think it. Trust me, you have something special, so don't screw it up," she said the last part playfully but it felt true. Casey had better appreciate all that she had.

Casey looked misty eyed. "I…I think I love him too, Em. How crazy is all of this? I mean, I really _hated_ him when we first met."

She laughed and the girls realized they had completed their circle and were back in between their two houses. Casey glanced in the direction of her house.

Emily laughed. "Go on, go see your boy. We can hang out later," she said and Casey smiled gratefully and skipped off to her house. No joke, Casey actually _skipped_ on her way to see Derek. Now Emily had seen everything, she thought to herself as she returned to her own home.

Emily wasn't sure exactly what it was she was feeling. She was certainly happy for Casey; after all she was her best friend. And she had known long ago that Derek would never have feelings for her. Still, she felt a small pain in her heart, like hitting an old wound that never quite healed right.

Emily thought about all the times she'd researched him, watched his behavior like a crazed fan-girl. She remembered the few times he had used her to make Casey jealous and she had let him, always taking any chance to even pretend to be with him. She thought of the birthday party she had helped Casey throw him and how she delighted in the hug he gave her knowing full well he was watching Casey over her shoulder.

And of course she thought of those hard months where he had basically held her together when all she wanted to do was fall apart. She thought of how she had put herself out there and he had shut her down, broken her heart.

She knew that if it were anyone but Casey she couldn't accept it. But everything she had told her friend had been true; she could see just how Derek felt about her every time he looked at her. She knew because she had imagined him looking at her that way for far too long. She really was happy for them.

"Hey Emily, you have a nice time with Casey?" her mother asked as she came through her front door.

"Yeah, she was having a big…Casey moment. Well, more like a Casey and Derek moment," she replied, smiling to herself. Her mother had no idea.

"Oh, ok. By the way honey, Sheldon called while you were out, he wanted to know if you two were still going out tonight," her mom informed her.

Emily smiled again as she walked up the stairs to call him back. Yes, she had her heart broken by Derek. But they weren't very well suited for each other after all, she thought. And now that they had both found someone else she knew that they were better off, even if some wounds were still easily felt. She dialed the number and called the guy who was helping to stitch her heart back together.

**A/N: Eh, not my favorite story ever but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down so I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, please press the happy little button and tell me what you thought of it in a REVIEW! Also, don't ask me why Derek tastes like cinnamon, it is a long and strange story but hey, it makes him sound even more delicious right? **


End file.
